Birthday Adventure
by Robin Logan
Summary: Eren forgets to get Armin a birthday present, but somehow things end up okay.


**Birthday Adventure  
**

 **AN:This is a story I had made for a great friend, KH777's, birthday! So happy birthday KH777! Hope you have a good day and I hope you enjoy this story! Also, this is set back to when Armin and Eren were younger. And there's no spoilers! :)**

Eren woke up with one thing on his mind. It was that time of the year again.

Eren quickly stumbled out of bed, excited. He ran out of his room then. As he opened the front door to his home, heading outside, he almost ran into Mikasa.

"Morning." She said.

"Oh, hey. Er, where's Armin?" Eren asked, scratching the back of his head.

Mikasa smirked then. "Do you know what time it is?"

Only then did Eren realize the sun wasn't up yet. Though it looked like it would be soon.

"Oh..." Eren said, smiling a little. "You just woke up, didn't you?" Mikasa asked. Eren laughed then and she shook her head.

"So, what will you be getting him?" Eren asked.

"An old book I found that I think he would be interested in. You?" Mikasa asked.

"Uh...w-well..." Eren stuttered guiltily. Mikasa widen her eyes then. "You mean you didn't get him anything?"

"I-I mean...I didn't really..." Eren mumbled. "Have the time?!" Mikasa asked. Then she shook her head. "Your terrible."

"I'll find something today!" Eren quickly said.

"Whatever. I'll wake mom up. Why don't you stay around and keep Armin from here." Mikasa ordered then, walking into the house.

Eren sighed and began walking around town.

Soon the sun was up and Eren was getting a bit hungry. He supposed he would have to ignore his stomach though.

"Eren!" Eren turned around and saw Armin running over with a bright smile and a book in his hands. "Where's Mikasa?" He asked then, looking around.

Eren shrugged. "I guess she's doing house work or something. She's busy." He mumbled.

"Oh, I see. Well, I just read something very interesting about the outside world-" Then, Eren thought about something. Perhaps it would be a nice birthday gift. "Do you want to go?" Eren interrupted.

Armin raised his eyebrow. "What?" Eren looked down, thinking about it. "Well...maybe just...sneak out of the walls? We wouldn't go far...just a peak of the outside world." Eren said with a smirk.

Armin smiled, but frowned and looked down. "Wouldn't it be dangerous?" "We won't go far!" Eren quickly assured him, grabbing Armin's arm and walking towards the big doors leading out into the world of-well, of who knows what.

The hard part would be the guards who were making sure no one would go out.

"Hmm." Eren began thinking about a plan. Then he turned to Armin. "You know, I think I remember hearing about a hole somewhere around town that leads out and they planned on fixing it. I don't think they messed with it yet though!" Armin smiled at that and nodded.

Eren began walking, trying to figure out where it was at. He was pretty sure it was near the wall.

"There!" Armin said, pointing. Eren looked over to where he was pointing at and saw a small hole right at the bottom of the wall. Eren ran over to it. It was pretty small, but him and Armin would be able to fit.

"Alright, I'll go first!" Eren said excitedly. Then he crouched. He lowered his head to the ground and looked through the hole. He could see green grass...but that was it.

He took in a breath before backing up a little. Then he got on his stomach and crawled through the hole with a little bit of difficultly. When he was finally all the way on the other side, he stood up and gasped, looking around.

It was so beautiful. There were green trees everywhere.

"Eren?" Eren turned around. "Uh, its all clear!" He quickly told Armin. Then he continued looking around.

After a moment he heard Armin gasp. He turned to look at Armin, who was still on his knees, glancing around.

"Come on! Let's just look around a little!" Eren said excitedly, his heart speeding up just at the thought of seeing so many wonderful things with Armin.

Eren grabbed Armin's hand and they began slowly walking. To where, he didn't know.

Soon they saw a small stream of water. "Oh, wow!" Armin said, letting go of Eren's hand and running over to it, getting on his knees. Eren walked over and sat next to Armin.

"This is so beautiful!" Armin said, hesitantly putting his hand in the water. Eren did the same. It was a bit cold.

"This is just part of the outside world, isn't it?" Eren asked, amazed by such beauty.

Then they heard stomping. Eren quickly looked up, eyes widening. A Titan was nearby. An actual, huge Titan...it was so...creepy. Thank goodness it didn't see them...but it was real close.

"Come on." Eren quickly whispered to Armin, who nodded quickly. Then they stood up and ran as fast as they could to the city.

When they were back at the wall, Eren looked around, panting for air. There was another Titan a bit of a ways off, but other than that, they seemed to be okay.

"You go in first." Eren told Armin. Armin nodded and got on his stomach, crawling back into the city. Then Eren got to the ground and crawled in too.

"That was...amazing!" Armin said with a laugh once they were both in the city, standing up. Eren smiled. "Yeah...I can't believe we did that!"

"Eren! Armin!" They turned to see a worried looking Mikasa running to them. "Where have you two been? I've been looking for you everywhere and everyone I asked said they didn't see you today!"

"Er...we were...just...hanging around! We didn't stay in one place very long." Eren quickly said.

"Eren, you know I can tell when you're..." Mikasa trailed off and looked over to the hole in the wall. Eren gritted his teeth.

"Tell me you two didn't..." Mikasa said.

"We didn't go that far out." Armin quickly said. "Armin!" Eren snapped.

"You two are reckless. Wait until mom hears about this." Mikasa said. "What? You're not telling her! She'll freak out!" Eren snapped.

Mikasa only glared in response though.

"Mikasa...please." Armin said then.

Mikasa sighed then. "The next time you think about going outside the walls...take me with you." Mikasa said with a small smile.

"Seriously? You were just upset we left without you?" Eren asked.

Mikasa turned around then. "No...I just want to protect both of you." She said, but Eren was sure that was just an excuse.

Then they all began walking back to Eren's house.

"Oh, hello kids!" Eren's mom, Carla, greeted them once they were in the house. "Happy Birthday, Armin!"

"Oh, I had forgotten that my birthday was today since-" Eren quickly nudged Armin. "Er...since I had so much fun today!" He quickly said then.  
At first, Carla looked suspicious, but then she giggled. "That's nice to hear you were so distracted with having fun that you forgot what day it even was!" She said. "Anyways, lunch will be done soon!" Then she walked over to where the food was cooking.

"I didn't even have breakfast." Eren mumbled. "Oh, you skipped breakfast?" Armin asked then. Eren shrugged.

"Anyways Armin, here is my present. Happy birthday." Mikasa said, handing Armin an old-looking book. "Oh...thank you!" Armin said, eagerly grabbing the book, and looking at it.

"Your welcome. Someone had to. Apparently Eren was too busy to get you anything."

"That's not true! I had said that because I already knew what I would get him!" Eren quickly excused himself, even though it wasn't true.

"Oh? And what is that?" Armin asked.

Eren cleared his throat before pulling it out of his pocket.

"A rock? You're giving Armin a rock for his birthday?" Mikasa asked, looking very humored.

"Not just any rock! It was a rock I found near a lake that was outside the walls with Armin! I was able to take it before running from the Titan!" Eren explained.

"Wait, you two ran into a Titan?" Mikasa asked.

"Really? That's so cool! Thank you, Eren. I'll treasure it forever! And thank you for going outside the walls with me!" Armin said with a smile, taking the rock.

Eren laughed. "Anytime! Maybe one day we'll get to see all of the outside world!"

Yes, that would be nice. Discovering unknown territory with Armin and Mikasa. Maybe without all the Titan's as well.


End file.
